


Untitled (for now)

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero breaks up with Relena. Things escalate into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Rating: M

Warnings: implied yaoi, mild violence, bad language

Title: Untitled (for now)

Heero sat twisting his napkin in his lap, in a very luxurious restaurant. Nervousness ate at his body as he tried to wait for the right moment to say what he needed to. He gazed across the table at his girlfriend, who was enjoying the fine wine and rich foods. This particular establishment was one of her favorites, which is why he brought her here. There was something of the outmost extreme importance of which he had to tell her.

Relena glanced about the restaurant while nibbling on her plate of food. She smiled, and was slightly inebriated from many tumblers of her favorite wine. Giddy, she was feeling very giddy. Heero seemed anxious and it was fairly close to their five-year anniversary, so she thought she knew the reason for his anxiety.

In his agitated stated, Heero knocked his fork off the table. Getting up, he dropped to one knee to retrieve it.

"Yes! Yes!" Cried the Vice Foreign Minister.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, I will marry you!" She cheered.

Bewildered, Heero just stared, mouth open at Relena. "...uhhhh..." Was the most intelligible sound he could make.

Relena's face fell. "Oh, you're not proposing, are you?"

Suddenly, it dawned on Heero what it must look like he was doing. Quickly gathering his fallen utensil, he sat himself back in his chair. "No, I was not," he replied.

Relena's alcoholic buzz was swaying her emotions rapidly. She swung from happy to sad to confused. "Why did you bring me here tonight, then?" She questioned.

Heero swallowed hard and summoned all his courage. "There's something I wanted to tell you," he told.

Relena's forehead creased. "And that is..."

"I want to end our relationship," Heero stated matter of factly, looking her dead in the eye.

Her throat constricted, heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach, as her brain told her "this isn't happening". Taking a few deep breaths, her blue eyes grazed over the bustling restaurant.

Her eyes filled with tears. "You brought me here so I wouldn't make a scene," she whispered. A few tears fell along the curves of her cheeks, but she brushed them off swiftly.

Heero nodded, guiltily. "Relena, I'm real-"

"Why are you doing this?" She interjected. She continued before he could answer. "We've been together for almost five years! We're happy together, aren't we? I mean, I know we both work a lot, and maybe we don't spend as much time together as we should, but...but this doesn't make sense. Did I do something wrong? Is there someone else?" Her voiced pitched and lowered as she tried to keep her emotions in check. The last thing she needed was to be on the cover of the morning papers for having an outburst in a popular restaurant.

Her trembling increased as she waited for an answer, breathing in and out through her mouth to keep herself from crying. Heero looked pained, eyebrows pinched together with a deep frown on his lips, telling her that this wasn't easy for him.

"Whatever it is, we can work through it. We can fix it, and go back to being us. We can -"

"Relena, stop," Heero pleaded. "There's nothing to fix, and you're right, we haven't been spending a lot of time together, but that's not it. I'm not happy in this relationship anymore, and..." He twisted and ripped the clothe napkin in his lap. Looking her square in the eye he confessed, "And there is someone else."

Relena took in a huge breath and couldn't release it. Pulling her own napkin to her face, she allowed some tears to fall.

"Look Relena, this isn't your fault, and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did -"

She interrupted again, "Who? Who is it?"

"That's not important -"

"I think I have a right to know who you've cheated on me with," she said hotly.

"I haven't cheated on you," Heero defended.

Relena rolled her eyes. "Oh really, so you haven't even kissed this person?" Her voice was rising, no longer caring about her surroundings.

"Alright, yes I've kiss h-" a whimper escaped Relena's throat. "That's all we've done, I swear."

Relena took a large gulp from her wine glass, and brought her other hand up to cover her eyes. "Just tell me who it is, Heero."

When he didn't say anything she began guessing. "Is it Dorothy? Are you leaving me for my best friend?"

"No! It's not Doro-"

"My secretary? Alicia? It's her isn't it? I'm going to fire -"

"It's not Alicia eith-"

"One of my maids then? Selena? Amy? Victoria?"

"No, no, no, it's - "

"Just tell me dammit!" Relena growled, glaring at the man sitting across from her who was in the process of breaking her heart.

"Duo," Heero supplied.

The stem of the wine glass snapped in her fist, spilling its contents over the tablecloth. "DUO?!" She screamed. The restaurant fell silent as many pairs of eyes looked towards them. The couple looked down at their table and waited for the audience they attained to go back to their own meals and conversations.

Relena pulled out a hundred-dollar bill from her purse, set it on the table and rose to leave.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked quietly.

"Leaving," she stated and made for the exit.

"I have the car keys," Heero mumbled under his breath as he stood and followed her out the door.

Heero caught up with Relena as she was approaching her car. Turning on her heel, she spied the keys in Heero's hand. "Give me the keys," she ordered.

"No, you're upset and you've had way too much to drink," Heero protested.

She slapped him, hard. In his shock of being struck by such a nonviolent person, he dropped the keys. Relena retrieved them, jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Heero hopped into the passenger's seat just as she pulled the car in reverse.

On the road, her driving was erratic. She swayed into other lanes while breaking the speed limit.

"Relena, please pull over and let me drive," Heero begged.

"Fuck you!" She shouted. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! With, with Duo fucking Maxwell! I want you out of my house!"

"Okay, the guys are there moving my stuff right now, so I'll be gone -"

"Oh, so he's there too!" She stomped on the break, taking a turn too fast and nearly side swiping another vehicle. "What happened to Hilde?" She asked as she picked up speed again.

Heero had both hands on the dashboard, trying not be slammed back and forth through the car. "That was three years ago, you kn-"

"So what? You two just woke up one morning gay for each other?" She screeched.

Heero glared out the front windshield. "It's not like that Relena, please, just listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

They pulled up to her estate. Driving up the long driveway, Relena saw Duo and Quatre loading a red pick up truck with boxes. She came to a screeching halt next to the pick up, and sprung from her car. Heero quickly followed her, glad to have made it back in one piece.

Relena walked swiftly and angrily towards Duo. Her eyes glowing with rage, her mouth twisted in an unpleasant snarl.

Watching the angry woman stalk to him, Duo raised both hands defensively and took a few steps back. "Relena," he said apologetically.

She slapped him across the cheek and continued to pound her fists into his chest. Duo just held her shoulders, letting her wear herself out since she wasn't really hurting him, and a guilty side of him told him, he deserved it. "You can't take him from me!" She screamed.

"Relena I'm sorry."

"Stop it!"

"He's mine you can't take him from me!"

"Relena! Calm down!"

"Relena come inside!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Stop, just stop!"

The front of the Peacecraft manor became a screaming match between many people. During the arguing, the other gundam pilots, Pagan and Zechs came out in attempt to end the dispute.

Heero pulled Relena away from Duo. "Get your fucking hands off me!" She screamed.

Zechs took Relena from Heero, and glared at him. The two had never seen eye to eye, and five minutes ago he was happy their relationship was ending. Seeing Relena this distressed fueled his rage for the half Japanese man.

Passing the severely upset woman off to Pagan, Zechs ordered, "Take her inside!" Pagan dragged Relena into the estate kicking and screaming.

Zechs spun to face Heero. A fist met Heero's right cheek and sent him to the ground. Duo quickly jumped into action and punched Zechs in the mouth. "This isn't his fault!" He screamed.

Trowa lifted Duo by the waist just as the violet eyed man was sending another fist to Zech's face. Turning, Trowa received a violent punch to his left shoulder-blade and stumbled with Duo still wrapped in his strong arms.

"That's enough!" Wufei bellowed, pulling Zech back by both elbows. Heero got to his feet just as Zech's elbow connected with Wufei's nose. Blood poured from the Chinese mans nose as he crouched to the ground. Heero was about to throw his own closed fist at Zech's face when Quatre intercepted him. The blond pacifist could only stand by for so long until his own urge to fight back overwhelmed him. He planted a furious punch to Peacecrafts stomach causing the man to double over in pain.

Duo pulled himself free from Trowa's grasp and ran back to the long haired man. "Just lis-" was all he got out before he had to block a punch to his skull. Zech was still trying to stand straight when Duo slammed a punch to his jaw.

"This ends now!" Quatre asserted. "We're all going to leave, and you go take care of your sister!" He commanded.

Everyone took a step back. Zech rubbed his stomach and jaw, trying to stand straight, but the other blond had bruised something, possibly broken a rib.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled to the gundam pilots, knowing he couldn't fight all five of them on his own.

Zech disappeared into the elegant house.

"We got everything," Trowa said rolling his shoulder.

"Good," Heero stated. An expression of despondency had graced his face. Everything had gone horribly wrong. He never expected a brawl to go down.

Duo reached him. "Do you still want to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered, and wrapped his arms around Duo. "I want this. I want you," he whispered.

Duo held Heero in return. "Alright, let's go home," he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Relena paced frantically in her brothers office. /This isn't happening! This can't possibly be happening!/ she screamed mentally, fisting her hands in her hair and pulling.

Pagan had deposited her in Zechs office, and left to get her some tea. Because tea was definitely going to make all her problems go away.

She inhaled deep breaths, trying to sooth her thundering broken heart, her racing pulse, and clear her distraught mind. But nothing was working. Relena was experiencing a full blown break down. Everything just overwhelmed her sense all at once. Her laborious job, which demanded every waking hour of her days. She hadn't taken a vacation in over a year. It required her to fly all over Earth and space. She was never home, never a moments rest, and her rock just up and left her for another man.

Heero gave her the reason she needed to continue her work. She had to make sure no people suffered from the kind of life he had. No more children of war, that was her mission. How could she continue without him?

Relena came to the conclusion that she couldn't let him go. She was going to get him back, at all costs.

Violently pulling out drawers from Zech's desk, she searched for something, but wasn't sure what. The bottom drawer revealed an answer to her problems. Her hands shook as she lifted it, clutching the cold metal in her grasp.

\-----

Duo swallowed the rest of his beer, and leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. /What a fuckin mess./ He had never anticipated Relena to react that way, but in all honesty, he couldn't blame her. Duo sympathized with her, he had loved Heero for a long time, from a distance.

Over the last year, it became clear that Heero had feelings for him as well. And after many months of subtle flirting, passing glances, and lingering touches, he gave Heero an ultimatum. Either he leave Relena, or they put some distance between themselves until their affection was a thing of the past. Heero was given one month to figure out what he really wanted, and it turned out to be Duo.

A knock sounded at the door. "Jesus Christ, Quatre," he mumbled as he walked to the door. They had only gotten back to his apartment maybe, forty-five minutes ago. The drama could wait until tomorrow.

Without looking through the peephole, Duo swung the door wide open, expecting his over concerned blonde friend. But a different, distressed blonde was on standing before him.

"Relena..." He whispered, as he stared down the barrel of a gun.

\-----

Zech opened his office doors, fully expecting to find his heart broken sibling there, but she was nowhere in sight. Walking towards his ransacked desk, he gasp. Two boxes of bullets were dumped on the carpet, littering the floor with ammo.

"Oh, shit," he muttered and ran from his office.

\-----

Raising both hands, Duo pleaded, "Think about what you're doing, Relena." He took a few steps backwards, allowing her room to come in.

The gun shook in her hands as she kept it pointed at her enemy's heart. "This is my only option," she whispered, tears creating rivers down her face.

Heero exited the bedroom to find a terrifying scene. Relena holding a gun aimed for Duo's chest. Everything happened in slow motion.

Relena spied Heero from her peripheral vision, but kept her eyes locked on Duo's. Pulling the trigger, Relena fell back from the force of the weapon discharging in her clutch. Duo sank to the floor. Heero screamed.

/What have I done?/ She asked herself as her body meet the ground.

\-----

Zechs raced frantically to Duo apartment. He had to stop his sister from destroying everything she'd created. His heart pounded as he got closer and closer.

\-----

Heero collapsed by Duo's side and searched his body for where the bullet hit. Dou's violet eyes blinked rapidly, shocked and dazed, he couldn't feel any pain. Relena sat on the ground, resting on her hands, legs sprawled, as she watched the two men in front of her.

Pushing up his shirt, Heero grazed his hands over Duo's skin. He paused. There was nothing. No blood, no wound. Looking around the room Heero couldn't find a bullet hole anywhere, but the gun had fired, it still rang in his ears. "You're not hurt," he whispered to Duo.

Sitting up, Duo checked himself over, stunned. "What the fuck just happened?"

Still immersed in a panic, Heero's eyes landed on Relena's proned terrified form. Quickly crawling over, he swiped the gun away. She whimpered, thinking he just might hit her, because god knows he wanted to.

Zechs came sprinting through the doorway and almost fell on top of his sister. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"You're psychotic bitch of a sister tried to shoot me!" Duo screamed from the floor. Heero helped Duo stand up, gun still in hand. "Get that away from me," he seethed. That was one of the closest he had ever come to dying.

Zechs picked up Relena. "I'm taking her home."

"No you're not!" Heero bellowed.

"Yes I am!"

"No, she's not going anywhere! I need to talk to her once I can get my fucking head on straight!"

Dumping out the remaining ammo from the guns cylinder, Heero found out what had gone wrong and started laughing. "Half of these are blanks," he laughed, maniacally. "You tried to kill him with blanks, this is...this is just...fuck." His mania ended as relief soared through his bones.

Duo held his head in his hands while leaning on his elbows on the counter. "Get her out of here, Heero," he warned.

Grabbing Relena by the arm, Heero pointed a finger at Zech. "You stay here," he ordered. He pulled Relena out of the apartment, down to the ground floor, and to the curb. "Sit!" He barked at her. She planted her butt on the curb and watched as the man she loved paced back and forth, flexing and relaxing his hands.

Facing away from her, he asked, "Just what in the hell were you thinking?" His voice calm, but sad.

"I-I...I don't kn-know," she stammered. "I just thou-"

"You thought what?" He roared as he spun on his heel to face her. "That if you killed him, I would just come back?"

"I don't know," she whispered staring at her hands folded in her lap. "I just lost it...I-I don't even remember how I got here. All I could think about was you leaving, and I had to do something to stop you." They were silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "I think I lost my mind there."

"Really, you think?" He exacerbated. "The next bullet wasn't a blank, Relena. What would you have done if you did kill him? Were you going to shoot me too?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I don't know!"

Heero resumed pacing with his hands fisted on his hips. "You would have ruined our lives, and destroyed your career, you realize that right?" She nodded her head. "For fucks sake, you could have ended the peace we fought for! What would the people do if their pacifist leader murdered someone!"

They were quiet again for a while. Relena wiped tears from her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Weren't we happy?" She asked searching his deep blue eyes for answers.

"No," he shook his head. "I haven't been happy for a long time, and I think if you really think about it, you'll see you weren't either."

More tears formed as she gazed up at the night sky. She wanted to argue, make him see that she had been happy, but had she really? Even though he lived in her home and slept in her bed, the distance between them was as large as the Grand Canyon. They hardly had time to spend with each other, and when it came down to it, they really didn't have much in common anymore. They rarely spoke to one another, and there was no laughter in their relationship. They'd been in a rut, living in a routine, numbly.

Heero sat beside her, and took her hand. "There's always going to be a place for you in my heart, Relena. Even after tonight, but we were over long before all this."

She nodded her head sadly, tears falling on their hands. "He makes you happy?"

"Yes," Heero admitted quietly. "And I'm sorry I'm leaving you for someone else. We should have ended this before I ever realized I had feelings for him."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

He pulled her into his strong arms. "I think...I think you broke down. I think you work too hard and put too much pressure on yourself. You need to take some time off and regroup, maybe some therapy would be good." She chuckled into his shoulder through her tears. "You need to fix yourself."

"I know," she whispered. "I guess it's obvious we can't be friends, huh?"

"Maybe in a few years...like five or ten. I'll forgive you eventually, but I don't know about Duo."

"I don't expect anyone's forgiveness."

He patted her shoulder. "Come on, it's time to go."

They walked back up to the second story of the apartment building. Heero went into the apartment, and Relena waited outside the door for her brother.

"No ones going to find out about this, right?" Zech asked the Japanese man.

Heero sighed, "No. No one will ever know. Take her home, and take care of her."

Zech walked out and lead Relena with a hand at the small of her back. Heero and Relena made eye contact as he began to close the door, a silent goodbye passed between them.

Heero rested his head against the door for a moment before going to seek out Duo. He found him laying on the bed, on his side facing away from him.

"I'm sorry," Heero murmured.

"It's not your fault."

"I think in some respects, it is," he theorized. Duo remained silent, worrying Heero. "Do you want me to leave?"

Rolling over Duo looked at Heero. He grabbed the standing mans wrist and pulled him down, they embraced as they laid together.

"No," Duo whispered into Heero's hair. "But, do you think you'd move with me if I wanted to leave for a while?"

Heero squeezed the braided man. "Yes, I think I'd like to get away for a while."

"Who knew we'd run into so much shit and almost die, just trying to start a life together," Duo sighed heavily.

"The hard parts over, lets just focus on the future," Heero murmured as his lips grazed over Duo's. "I love you," he whispered and kissed the violet eyed man softly.

"I love you, too," Duo breathed and returned the kiss.


End file.
